Mutually Assured Devastation to the nth degree
by goingdownhillagain
Summary: And soon the world will know why the road to hell is paved with good intentions...Conclusion of the Understanding...mess.
1. Chapter 1

Mutually Assured Devastation

By goingdownhillagain

Okay, this is turning out to be a long and complicated mess, and Relena is due for alot if pain and misery. Even I am surprised at how long this could be. This is going to be, it seems, my first attempt at a multi chapter upload. Hopefully, it will work…or not. Let me know.

To all those who waited, forgive me for the delay. I have a regular job now and my sister, who is still in Secondary school, is using the laptop for her SBAs (School- Based Assessments). I'm not giving up on writing; I still have too many stories to write.

Ronin: I'm using your news report idea, but I need to change it a bit. Sorry.

So let's begin…

_____________________________________________________________________

The chandelier was twenty-first century Francesca, its individual glass bulbs hand molded into fragile teardrops. No one had been able to discover the artist's secret, the tools of his trade lost at his death. However tonight, they glowed warmly over a kaleidoscope of fabric and glass. The convention was a success and the ESUN, the Army and Councilors and the Preventers were celebrating another constructive and peaceful event.

And Relena Peacecraft held the floor.

"Thank you gentlemen, ladies. For your time, your dedication and your commitment to the maintenance of peace. We have reached the pinnacle in continuing the journey toward stability. But as we all know, this journey is wrought with blocks and detours, yet we've been able to continue. So I guess, we could all use a little rest stop."

Laughter filtered through the ballroom.

"So, my fine guests, rest a while; eat, drink and be merry. Because come tomorrow, the real work begins."

Champagne corks popped and waiters began swarming through the standing masses. The party had begun.

#######################

For the first time in two weeks, Duo began to feel the knot in his lower back dissipate. Network security had been a coordinated bitch; not excluding the rather persistent virus that made steady in lades into the Preventers' mainframe. It still annoyed Duo no end that it had taken him two blasted weeks to trace and isolate the damned bug. However, the knowledge that headquarters would have the origins by the time he returned to work made him less incline to be cranky.

Which was a good thing…for some reason, he seemed to be real popular tonight.

"So Mr. Maxwell, again I complement you on your work with the mainframe problem. From what I understand it was particularly difficult."

"Yeah, Mr. Olivera…but once you figure out the virus' primary language, de-programming the core command took a very shot time. Actually, I found it really cool how they constructed its basic form."

"Really…how so?"

"Um…they used the binary code…um…it's an old language…now you need a special translator to understand it…"

"Really? That's …interesting."

Seriously, he had been having this same conversation for the entire bloody night. He never realized how many people were so interested in the L2 system problem.

"Um, Mr. Olivera?"

"Please, call me Damien."

"Um…okay Damien…I…uh…need to get a refill. If you would excuse me."

"Ah, yes Mr. Maxwell. Let me not keep you."

Mr. Olivera's eyes twinkled as he disappeared into the crowd.

Twenty minutes later Duo had come to a conclusion, two actually. One, watch out for the old ladies at the bar; they were defending the cocktails from all comers. Two,

the intricacies of virus hunting could not be as interesting as people are making it out to be.

Random people stopped him ten times to congratulate him or ask him some asinine question about the size of the virus or if it could make children. And then there was their expression. Everyone was smiling at him as if he was a five year old after his first successful recital.

Duo took a moment to observe the world around him. It was downright decent of Relena to hold this informal celebration for the both the Preventers and the Army. The fact that half the ESUN Council was there didn't hurt the atmosphere. Everyone was relaxed, talking, laughing and as Relena rightly said, basking in the glow of their momentary success.

The whole damn setup had him jumpy.

Maybe he worked too many long hours in a too small room with little to no ventilation and too much body odor. Maybe he was privy to anal-retentiveness of both co-workers and councilors alike for two straight weeks. Maybe he hadn't gotten his quota of sugar for the evening. Whatever the reason, his normally comfortable day uniform was beginning to irritate his skin.

"Oh Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo swung around only to see Vice-Councilor Anders smiling benevolently at him.

"How are you this evening? My compatriots and I really wanted to have a word with you. We are quite intrigued at your expertise during these last two weeks. Out of curiosity, how were you able to figure it out so thoroughly?"

Duo fought a whimper down.

###########

"Oh in the name of Allah! That woman is truly desperate!"

Trowa head flew up at the exasperation in his companion.

"Look at her. You know bloody well she trying to get Duo as leverage for her little narcissistic romp through her dreams of L2 'social development'!"

"Well, you're riled up."

Quatre and Trowa were strategically situated in one of the enclaves of the ballroom. There was enough foliage to keep everyone but the determined out. More importantly, it allowed them to keep surveillance over the crowd.

At least Duo is holding his own…"

They watched as Duo smiled and chatted with the group trying to mob him. He looked amiable and totally comfortable, but only a fellow soldier and his friends could notice the stiffness in his stance and how his hand automatically drifted to his braid.

"Holding his own my… I'm telling you, she is going to nag him till-"

"He gives in?"

"When it comes to Duo, that isn't remotely the worst case scenario."

Quatre continued to look at the scene.

Trowa, let's go get him."

"I think someone beat you to it."

"Huh?"

As they watched, two gentlemen in Preventers uniform suddenly melted into the group. They were about the same height, but while one sported the regulation crew cut of black hair, the other blinded everyone around him with his electric red shag of a mane. Both men smiled brilliantly as they were introduced to the group. As Trowa and Quatre watched, they positioned themselves, flanking Duo and cutting off Vice-Councilor Anders from her prey. They watched the frustration play over the woman's face as gradually the two men withdrew with their cargo. After a brief moment, the two agents made their excuses and disappeared with their catch into the crowd.

"See, there was nothing to worry about…"

Trowa looked down at his companion, only to see his face devoid of any color. If that wasn't scary enough, Quatre was clutching his chest.

"Quatre?"

"That was Diablo and Waterway."

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…so?"

"Um, Trowa…I need to explain something…"

One could barely see inside the enclave housing the owner and CEO of Winner Corp. and Captain Barton. But if they focused really hard, they could make out Mr. Winner frantically explaining something. They would also notice the growing disbelief washing across Captain Barton's face…

…and would have been very concerned when he began to laugh hysterically.

############

Too many people…

_mine_

There were too many people…

_mine…mine…_

Relena should know better…security was not up to standard.

_he's mine…mine_

Where was she?

_mine_

Too many people…

###########

"No Miss Relena, south squadron has not seen Captain Yuy in the last forty-five minutes. He probably finished his scan of the system."

"Alright then, thank you anyway."

The interior of the office fell silent as Relena disconnected the video call and pulled out the earplugs. The office was huge, with bay windows that looked out to the ballroom below. But with the presence of upholstered paneling and strategically placed furniture and paintings, the room was almost soundproof.

"Well?"

"Nothing. They said he already left."

"So it means he's moving, right?"

"Dorothy, it means a lot of things. Unfortunately with the present situation, it means a lot of bad things."

Dorothy sighed as she reclined on an aggressively stuffed armchair.

"Relena, I still say Chang was being mean. For all we know Yuy has completed his rounds and is relaxing with the rest of his division downstairs."

"Dorothy, pardon my language, but when the hell have you ever known Yuy to relax…"

Dorothy opened her mouth.

"In uniform."

She shut it with a snap.

"Okay, the only thing we can do right now is go back downstairs, mingle and pray to every divine force that no-one does anything to set off anyone."

"I thought you were concern with Yuy?"

"Yes, I was. But he's not the only problem. Dorothy, didn't you notice the tension down there. Une hasn't really explained anything but I think Preventers and the Army are not on amiable terms right now."

"When have they ever been…"

Relena smiled, "True, but this latest tiff has the entire crowd edgy. Didn't you observe the Army is making a sort of barrier at the doors? Most of the Preventers are outside on the balcony."

Dorothy got up and took a look.

"Oh…oh my…"

"Exactly. Something is going to happen. I just want to make sure Heero isn't the cause."

The knock on the oak door startled them. Wufei opened the door.

"Can't find him?"

"Chang, for the last time. Stop enjoying this!"

Wufei chucked as Relena snorted in disgust. "But why ever should I stop? This is the first time I've ever had so much fun."

Relena stalked past Wufei, trying desperately to remember Lady Sylvain's five rules of Etiquette.

"Whatever Chang, just remember anything that happens down there is your responsibility. Especially if it involves Heero Yuy."

Wufei sobered up as he shut the door and followed the women downstairs.

############

"So Maxwell, how ya likin' it so far?"

"A lot better, thanks!"

"Happy to oblige."

Now this was more like it. The minute he got outside, his little cocktail with the paper umbrella was swapped for a beer. His tie was loosened, a nice breeze blew through the veranda and the noise had peaked at the comfortable level of a bar on a Saturday night.

"Sure beats the vampire from L2."

"Oi, ya red headed idiot! You're from L2!"

"So are you, dweeb!"

"Dweeb?! Who you callin' a dweeb, midget?"

"You. And I'm taller than you! So you are the midget!"

Duo chuckled as the two began tussling.

"God, you guys are fuckin' hilarious."

For an instant, there was a twitch in the general flow of the world; a magical place where young men's hearts palpitate with strong emotion. It was there that the hearts of young Diablo and not so young Waterway quivered at the genuine warmth of Maxwell's voice. If the twitch was a little longer, there would be bright blushes on manly cheeks and love-glazed gazes.

But it wasn't, …so there weren't…

"Well…um…we aim to please."

"So…" Diablo began, looking at Waterway. Waterway shrugged before chugging his beer, "what are your plans now that ya have two weeks off."

"Not sure…probably visit a friend of mine on L2. She's expecting her second kid about now. Then bum around I guess…you guys got plans?"

Diablo took a deep breath. They had talked about it for a month. Both were very secure in their relationship and were open to the idea of a threesome. But for a long time they found no one who interested them in that way. Then Maxwell transferred to their unit.

Diablo was still amazed how quickly the gay and bisexual population at headquarters increased. It was like Maxwell was the only slice of apple pie with whipped cream topping left in their excuse for a cafeteria. Unfortunately, according to Waterway, everybody wanted a taste.

"Well, we were thinking of attending this festival up in Maine. They're having three days of Pre-Colony rock."

"Whoa, the real stuff?"

"Yeah, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Twisted Sister, SoundGarden, The Who, Linkin Park, Green Day..."

"Metallica?"

Waterway's eyes lit up.

"You like Metallica?"

"Yeah, in their early career. They got kinda emo after a while."

"Man, they were always emo. They just got a really good excuse to do it in public later on."

"True."

"So…ya interested?"

Diablo and Waterway held their breath as Duo made up his mind.

"I guess-"

"HEY MAXWELL! DUDE, ANDERSON DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT WARCRAFT 54: NEW DAWN IN FIVE HOURS!"

All three jumped and one felt the beginnings of a heart murmur as Lieutenant Webb's burly voice ricocheted over the agents. Soon Webb appeared, dragging a slightly panicked Anderson in his wake. The partners were contradictions to the nth degree. While Webb was a hulking giant of a man, all muscle, sinew and biker bravado, Anderson was the paradigm of a classic Roman physic (down to the spectacles perched imperiously on his broad nose).

"I-I-I didn't say he couldn't have beaten it. I just think that he couldn't have done it without at least one of the cheat codes."

"So you're sayin' I cheat?"

Anderson's eyes bulged.

"No-no-no…um…that's not what I meant…I mean..."

"What he means is that you had to have figured out the one path needed to beat the game. And he needs to know."

Duo laughed, "Why didn't you say so, Ellis? See, here's how ya do it.'

And with one arm flung around Anderson, Duo began waxing the merits of raising skill level by roaming in a particular plain.

Waterway looked lost. They were talking to Duo first; he distinctly remembered that they were talking to him. And now Duo was talking to the dweeb in Accounting. How did this shit happen? To his left, Diablo was fuming over the lost opportunity. He couldn't blame him. He was certain Duo was going to agree to their suggestion. But Webb interrupted them, the stupid…

Waterway's eyes widened in horror, glued to Webb as he laughed at a comment Anderson made. By coincidence Webb looked his way. Their eyes met, then Webb smiled…and winked.

"Oh, hell no…"

Duo was still talking to Anderson, but as the young man nodded to all Duo's suggestions, Waterway noticed the slow flush creeping up his neck.

It seemed that tonight, they had competition.

#################

General Enzo Lourdes of the Earth Sphere Armed Forces was grateful but not a complacent man. Years as a Major with the Romefeller Foundation and later as Brigadier for the United Earth Sphere Alliance had honed his instincts to almost psychic potency. Yet life had been good to him. Instead of the prison sentence he had been resigned to, he was given the opportunity to lead once again. In his heart of hearts, he was happy to have he opportunity to mold young minds into respectable human beings. He was happy to mold his army into soldiers that didn't blindly follow the commands of men and women with personal ambition. He should be happy that the young Peacecraft child had achieved this and at the age of fifty he could be in a ballroom filled with former enemies enjoying the finest vintage. But as he stood there enjoying the music and conversation he couldn't shake this feeling-

"General Lourdes, I see you're not relaxing. The convention is over, sir. And I believe the bar has been restocked."

Enzo turned to find Commander Lady Une, in full Preventers uniform sporting, of all things, a beer.

"Really Commander, that's good to know. I take it you have finally developed a taste for America's finest."

Une smiled, "Yes. You can say so. So General, you seem not to be too interested with the little soiree. Anything wrong?"

Enzo looked carefully at Une marveling how quickly he forgot the caliber of person he was dealing with. In a way, Une reminded him of the Peacecraft girl. Physically she looked no older than his 22-year-old daughter, her young body blossoming. However her eyes were a different story. They were the eyes that had seen war and devastation; participated in every form of cruelty human beings had the courage to commit. They knew how evil the world could be with the right inclinations.

She was a lot older and wiser than he could ever hope to be.

"Ever heard an old Japanese saying about peace time."

"I believe it is, 'in peace time, sharpen your sword.' or something to that effect."

Enzo smiled, "Close enough."

"So you think peace is under threat."

Her stance snapped to attention, even as she casually shifted her bottle to the next hand.

"No, not that far reaching. I think the concern should be right here."

Une looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Enzo let his eyes pan the ballroom, "I can't lose this twitch at the base of my neck. Like I'm expecting someone to throw a bottle at me."

"Really, since when?"

"Since this entire bloody convention started!"

Une smiled, "Ah, the issue with the virus trace. I can see why your kids would be still irritated with how that turned out."

For a brief moment Enzo felt a shiver of jealousy. Of course, they would be irritated! They got shown up by a bunch of computer brats from her company!

"General, you okay?"

He knew she was smirking.

"Fine, very fine. But it still doesn't dispute the fact that I have the urge to assume the defense position."

Une looked around.

"You may have a point, but I don't think your people or mine would be that stupid as to try anything here. Later probably, but not here."

Enzo looked around.

"I sincerely hope so, Commander Une."

##############

There were consequences to holding a 'casual' celebration.

All around her was dimmed lights, music and revelry. She could feel the base of the music working through the marble floor and up her thighs. There was slurry of alcohol fumes in the air and cigarette smoke hung like wet fog over the heads of the partygoers. The ground was already littered with cans, paper plates and cigarette butts, and she hoped she was mistaken when she heard some one had brought in a massive order of chips, nuts and…more beer. Although she didn't look up, she could see the lights from the chandelier dancing across what was visible of the floor. Relena sent a brief pray that the support chain would hold up. She was not in the mood to explain to Maman why her greatest antique piece was damaged in someway.

It was a moment of nostalgia for Relena.

The last time she was in a bar, she was four months away from becoming the most powerful teenager in the world. At age fifteen she found herself two decades older and a hundred years wiser or jaded as the case may be. Who would have thought that the one place she could be herself, was the only colony where her safety was under the most risk?

One night Relena Peacecraft-Dorlaine left…

And Lena Constantine arrived at her 'uncle's' bar in L2 to spend some time away from Earth.

The whole experience was an eye-opener in many ways. First and foremost it showed Relena in the most brutal detail, how much work was ahead of her. She saw the complacency human beings could settle into once circumstances seemed overwhelming. She cringed at how quickly a smidgeon of power would transform a person into a beast. She raged at how easily people would sacrifice the most innocent of the group without remorse. But she also saw the exact opposite.

Her 'uncle' was like Pagan, an old man who was dedicated to the life that he lived, and on the surface had allegiance to no one. But in those three months, his bar became a haven. The moment anyone crossed, a blanket of camaraderie seemed to settle, fitting into the sharp corners of a society already scraped to its rawest point.

She made friends with good men and bad men alike. She learnt how to hold her liquor and how to shoot a semi-automatic pistol without the kickback. She saw that the war for what it was, an entity that smothered and warped people into monsters of its own design.

And as she valiantly doggy paddled through a sea of drunken debauchery, trying to control her growing annoyance with one MIA Captain Yuy, she remembered the mighty cleansing power of beer.

The crowd had achieved the mellow haze that only a 2.0 blood alcohol level could create. Everyone was friendly, hugging and laughing like there was no tomorrow. In one corner of the hall, an impromptu sing –a-long was in full gear. The councilors had given up all pretense of dignity; Relena was trying her best to wipe the memory of L1 Councilor Lewis doing a hoola-dance with a napkin. The bar had given up all pretense of sophistication, opting to serve every known variety of beer, rum, scotch and brandy. The enclaves that lined the circumference of the hall became suspiciously dark, moist and popular with…men and women alike.

"Yahoo! Free Bird!"

To top it all off someone had reprogrammed the automatic music system to tap into the local commercial free radio station. Now if only she could find Heero.

"Well, at least they can't say this soiree is a complete bore!"

"Who said this was boring?"

For weeks to come, Relena would never admit that Heero made her spill her beer on her bosom.

"Damn to hell, Heero!"

Heero just raised an eyebrow.

"Heero, where the hell were you?"

"Reconnaissance. Parameters must be secured."

Relena snorted, "Somehow I doubt it, but right now I'm too fuckin' buzzed to care what exactly you were up to. So what is your next mission, oh mighty Agent Yuy?"

As Heero looked at Relena, he came to the realization that Relena was a good drunk. He knew she had at least six beers under her belt, he had watched as she downed bottle after bottle. Still, looking at her no one would know the difference. Her skin, though flushed, didn't have the sheen of artificially manufactured perspiration. Her eyes were clear and her speech crisp as the morning coffee usually accompanying her in her meetings with the Council. However, Relena was first and foremost known for her demure and restrained personality. She never felt it prudent to be blunt unless it was absolutely necessary and when she had to be she tried to do it in the most gentle of way.

But, as they learned almost a year ago, give Relena enough painkillers and she becomes real brutal. It seemed alcohol was going to have a similar effect.

"Well, since there is no obvious problems with security, I was going to do a surprise inspection of the crowd, for un-authorized material…"

"Heero, you're avoiding him aren't you?"

Heero stared. Yes, very brutal.

"That is an irrelevant…"

"You're avoiding him."

"No, that is not the parameters-"

"Heero-"

"Relena, I think it is important-"

"Heero stop being an ass! You're avoiding Duo and using me as an excuse!"

Heero was so shocked that he actually felt silent.

"Negative…"

"Negative shmegative. You've danced all over this already _secured_ hall for the past three hours. Nothing's wrong, nothing will go wrong and as of twelve midnight nothing has gone wrong. Heero, you have no reason to be sulking around here."

Relena knew she was pissing him off. Heero was rigid, keeping his hands safely at his sides. She could see the glare just creeping into his eyes, and the way his mouth thinned into a brittle line. But at that moment she didn't care. He had her jumpy and scared for the entire day. She spent hours panicking because of what he could do. She even went as far as to place a spy on him so she would have some idea where he was. Combined with keeping control over Councilors and their power trips and groups of men aching for a fight, she had not been able to unwind since the music began. And he _made her spill her drink_!

"Miss Relena, you once again don't realize how vital it is to maintain security at a time-"

"And you are avoiding that damn balcony because don't have a bloody mission plan to follow in relation to Duo."

Heero flinched like he was slapped but went still, Relena continued.

"I take it I hit a big nerve. Whatever Heero. All I know is that the time you took to sulk around this room, Duo has been talking and laughing and having a great time."

There was a flash of panic, but he remained very still, staring Relena down.

"What amazes me the most is that even after our little talk you haven't gotten it yet. Heero, what did I tell you at that lunch."

It was funny to watch Heero frantically search through his mind for her exact words, but Relena was short on patience…and beer.

"Heero…if you like Duo, all you need to do is tell him. He isn't one of your missions, he isn't a target…he's the guy that you love. Right?"

Heero for the first time in his life looked ... scared.

"But what of the others…the ones…they want him…I need to plan…"

Relena took a calming breath.

"Heero, just go and talk to him. Show him that you're interested. It's better than standing here finding invisible threats."

Heero gazed rather desperately through the patio doors out to where the other agents were. Relena could see he wanted to go but at the same time, his body refused to move. Relena knew what she had to do.

"Captain Yuy, attend to me!"

Heero automatically snapped at attention.

"Ma'am!"

"I'm placing you on off-duty. Adjourn to the patio area with your peers. You will locate one Captain Maxwell and await further instructions. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am, understood."

It was at that moment he realized what Relena did.

"Relena-"

"Heero, just go, you're under orders."

He stood there for a moment, his eyes wide open, mouth gaping. Then, if suddenly remembering his location, he closed up. Standing straight, he nodded to Relena, then spun around and disappeared into the crowd in the direction of the patio.

"Well, that was easy…now to get some…" she looked down at her bottle, "beer…that's what I wanted…beer."

Thus a slightly buzzed World Leader dove back into the drunken crowd.

##############

There was no prestige in the armed forces.

That is what Sergeant Marcus Williams thought blearily as he finished his tenth shot of bourbon. Beer had lost its taste a long time ago and in light of the two weeks he and the others had, the Vice Foreign-Minister's on-the-house-policy was welcomed and vigorously used. Still the sweet tang of alcohol couldn't wash away the simple fact that the 'Pre-tenders' had once again shown them up.

"Marcus hon, you're brooding again."

Marcus tried to focus on his wife's face. He felt a small sliver of consolation that his wife's Preventers uniform was just as grungy as his.

"I'm not broodin'. I'm sulkin'."

She smiled, "And why is that?"

"Because you made me look bad."

She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Marcus dear, I wasn't in your section of the conference, remember? That was the network security detail."

"Same difference."

His wife raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How so and need I remind you, your response determines where you will be sleeping tonight."

Even in his drunken state, the hormonal chemical for self-preservation was coursing through his veins. So instead he sulked some more.

Seriously, he still didn't get how their relationship worked. Here he was annoyed as hell with the little upstarts yet firm in the knowledge that later on tonight he would probably be nailing his personal little upstart into their mattress. His friends were amazed that they lasted so long, much less join in holy matrimony. But Anna liked him enough to put up with his anal retentiveness…and she could beat him into the ground without batting an eyelid. Therefore, she knew him well enough to know that he needed a little comfort now.

"Marcus…hon…you know very well that that virus was incognito for a long time. Remember, it took them the entire two weeks to find it. Besides they would have probably missed it altogether if your people hadn't notice the fluctuations in temperature."

"Yeah, but we were responsible for casing the location a month in advance. Stupid virus…how were we suppose to know it was on the program system for the damned waste and sewage disposal?"

"Yeah, that was really evil. Everytime someone took a leak, it released part of the trigger. Well, at least when we're finished you guys get the pleasure of arresting the bastards."

Marcus smiled in glee, "Oh yeah…"

Anna looked around.

"You know what, I gonna get another drink. What say you to us getting out of here after so that you could nail me into our mattress." And with that she disappeared into the crowd in the direction of the bar on the veranda.

Marcus smiled.

There were times he really loved his wife.

################

"Are we the only two people sober in this party?"

Trowa looked around carefully.

"Seems so. You wanted to join them?"

"It would be so easy. Unfortunately there is a 60-minute meeting tomorrow that necessitates my coherency. But it shouldn't stop you from enjoying yourself."

Trowa looked at Quatre for a moment.

"Sorry, drinking is not as enjoyable unless you have good company."

Quatre smiled, "and these people aren't good company?"

"They are. Just not as good as you."

Quatre blinked in shock.

"Besides, Relena asked me to keep a general eye on the crowd. Just to be safe."

"Oh…um…that-that's a good idea."

Quatre looked away and totally missed the small smile on Trowa's face.

"Hey isn't that Commander Ogawa?"

And indeed it was. A distinct man in his thirties, he carried a millennia of family history on his shoulders. However the ancestors that went back as far as the emergence of the Minamoto clan on a turbulent Japan failed to diminish his own worth as a soldier. His commitment to peace was ironclad and no organization was going to hold him back, which was why no one felt it necessary to highlight his desertion of the United Earth Sphere Alliance to join the rebel forces. L1 council had welcomed him with open arms when Relena appointed him. He was well liked, a strong and fair leader who knew the type of people he was dealing with.

Still there was a dangerous aura that surrounded him. As he strode through the crowd, everyone seemed to subconsciously step out of his way. He smiled at those he knew and occasionally stopped to make small talk. But it was obvious to everyone that he was determined to be somewhere.

"Oi Ogawa! Fancy seeing you here. Thought you were heading to Japan."

"Oh Barton! Still sober I see. Good night Winner. Hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes…um…yes I am."

"So Barton, anything to report?"

"You don't miss anything. I take it you saw the change in guards."

"Yes, I figure there would be problems since it's Preventers and Army together. And with the day the Army's had, I would prefer to be surrounded by my peers."

"True."

Quatre spoke up.

"Out of curiosity, have you seen Maxwell? I was looking for him but he's no where in here."

"Um…I haven't a clue…last I saw him, he was talking to Vice Councilor Anders. But if anything he'll probably be around a lot of people."

"Yes, Duo is an… out-going individual."

"Yes, he really is. It amazes me that he's still single."

"Unfortunately contact with General Maytower would deter anyone from even contemplating any sort of relationship."

"Yes, luckily Maytower is no longer anyone's problem."

"Besides I believe Duo's looking for someone special. He's taking his time."

Ogawa smiled to himself, "You never know, he might find someone tonight."

And with that he walked off, his body disappearing in the crowd swiftly.

Trowa looked at Quatre.

"Well, did you find out what you wanted to know?"

Quatre stared off into the place that Ogawa disappeared.

"Yes, I think I got all the info I needed. Heero is going to have a fight on his hands."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ogawa is really into Duo. I can feel his…intent pouring out of him. And before you ask, its good intent. If I didn't think Heero is all Duo really wanted and needed, I wouldn't have minded Ogawa for my friend."

"You really do care for him, don't you?"

"He's the closest thing to a brother I wished I could have had. He, of all people, deserves to be happy."

"So do you."

Quatre's eyes flew to Trowa's face and for a slight space in time, he saw something dance across that both excited him and terrified his soul. Then Trowa looked away over the crowd.

"Um…well…thanks…I hope the same for …you."

Trowa acknowledged Quatre's response with a smile and nod. But as Quatre watched, his face settled into stilled disquiet.

"Trowa, what is it?"

Trowa frowned for a moment, "I'm not sure. I think I just saw Heero walking through the crowd."

"So, he's probably looking for Relena."

"Yes, but when last I checked, Relena was by the piano. He's heading outside."

"On the balcony? Are you sure you saw him?"

Trowa looked down on Quatre's panicked face.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it wasn't him. I really wasn't paying attention."

You think we should-?"

"Let's check with Relena first. Maybe he's with her."

"Maybe."

##############

Two suitors gazed at their mutual intended with equal adore. Each man admired the way his face lit up at an intense conversation or the way his smile shone at a well-told joke. They hungered for the touches he gave to freely to those around him and snarled in frustration at each touch that was returned. He was the epitome of all their desires and wants. They yearned to touch his skin, to run their fingers through his now limp hair. Each man could almost imagine the texture of the damp tendrils of curls that even now clung to his heart-shaped face. The feel of his flushed lips against the rough pad of their fingers. Yes, these two suitors were in the first flushes of love and tonight, they knew they had to something about it.

It is here that the two minds diverge; each following its own thought patterns in relation to the how's of courtship. One, decidedly older, was prepared. He had had a long time to scheme; he knew his target's likes and dislikes. Tonight was going to be the first night of his courtship and he was confident that he would succeed. The other mind was young in some aspects, but aged in the basic human understanding of survival. For a long while it operated in the safe haven of black and white; yes and no; have and have not. Now faced with the possibility of something born out of its own need, it hesitated like a child forced to chose a favorite candy. Yet still it hungered and apparently with the permission of one it held in high esteem, it knew that it needed to act.

Two pairs of eyes watched When Duo's head suddenly shot up, his eyes scanning the crowd. Their hearts began to beat just a bit faster as he suddenly focused on them, a warm, broad smile spreading across his face. Even before they heard his call, his hand was like a siren, beckoning them into his inner circle of admirers.

"Hey Heero! Daisuke! Where the hell have you guys been? Come over here an' have a drink!"

Both men stopped, finally noticing world around them. They noticed crowded balcony and the heat of a thousand bodies separating them from their goal.

Most importantly they noticed each other.

Asian man looked at Asian man, each genuinely surprised at the other's presence. They stood a moment, looking at each other carefully, almost frightened to even speculate at the reason for the other's intent.

"Oi, guys you're coming?"

Bodies switched in response to Duo's request and in that moment they knew. Even as they showed their acquiesces with raised hands, even as they began to cut through the crowd in unison, even as they arrived within Duo's circle of friends and accepted a can of beer with a smile and a nod, they knew who they were.

On the open balcony, with the merriment still hanging in the air with the fumes of alcohol, a time bomb began to tick.

Oh...................hell...


	2. Chapter 2

Well folks here we go again. Finally finished this part and before school reopened too. I will attempt to finish this but now I have another problem…really weird Internet access. We still use dial-up and the funds are a bit too low to go to a cyber-café. So you will probably see multiple entries from me, since I have a lot of stories written out and waiting.

Thanks to everyone for their patience. I'm happy you're waiting. I promised myself I would not be one of those authors who abandon a story (I'm not saying that you guys are evil or anything…you probably had a damn good reason to stop and are probably telling me to kiss your collective asses…my apologizes for any insult…)

Everything should be in order for this story soon, so until then enjoy this thing of mine.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Mutually Assured Devastation to the nth degree.**

By goingdownhillagain

**Part Two: Why Alcohol is EVIL**

Marcus was getting paranoid and drunk, and in the corners of his addled mind he knew that was a bad combination. In the twenty minutes his wife had disappeared in search of her favorite beer, someone had handed him two beers, a shot of brandy and scotch on the rocks. He could feel the beginnings of an acidic aftertaste that hinted at the stomach's reluctance to accept any more alcohol. Still nothing could distract him from the unease buried deep in his chest. Anna wasn't back yet and although he could rationally hypothesize her delay, the primitive side of him chaffed at the fact that she wasn't …well, here.

Marcus looked around, his eyes carefully scanning the crown for her familiar sheen of black hair. She had cut it short before the conference, thus with her somewhat petite frame, she looked like many of her compatriots in the Preventers. Suddenly his mind began to remind him of all the other things she shared with the people she worked with, things that separated him from her on too many levels.

Fear clawed at the back of his throat. He needed to find her, before someone else began talking to her, began to lure her away with their understanding, and make her realize that she may have made a mistake with him.

"Oi, Marcus! Man, you look like you saw something bad, man. What da hell's up with you man?"

"Have you seen Anna?"

His friend backed off, instinctively recognizing the hazardous tilt in Marcus' voice.

"Whoa man, she went to get a drink. Remember, she told you that."

"Which direction?"

"Marcus-"

"I said _which direction?_"

"Dude outside. Where the other Preventers are."

But he was talking to air. Marcus' friend stared for a moment, the shock of what just happened shoving him to sobriety. He knew that something really bad just happened, but he had no idea when or where he was going to reap the consequences. He looked down at his seventh bottle of beer. Maybe if he kept drinking the suddenly terror he felt would go away.

He took a strong swing of the bitter ale.

###################

There was something going on between Heero and Daisuke.

That Duo knew for certain. Ever since they both joined the group they had achieved a level of stillness that was only seen in a high-level infiltration mission. Many would have chalked it up to their personalities, especially if you were talking about someone like Yuy, soldier boy extraordinaire. But the few instances Duo worked with Daisuke, the man was always friendly, open without giving too much information. In a way he was the image of what Heero could be if the man would just let go. Duo hoped that it wasn't something he did. He was ecstatic when he spotted Heero in the crowd and it seemed like Daisuke was with him. He had no problems with the guy so he figured he'd invite them both over. As a matter of fact Heero would be more comfortable with Daisuke since they shared more mission than Heero and himself.

Duo watched as Heero carefully did not look at Daisuke. As Heero did his quick surveillance of his companion, Daisuke continued to follow the conversation next to him. He seemed totally oblivious to what was going on next to him. Except Duo saw the small twitch by his mouth Every time Heero seemed to lean closer to him…

Duo's blood went cold and his esophagus pumped the last gulp of beer back up to his throat. Why he didn't see it, why didn't he realize that he never had a chance, that no matter how much he wanted it, his dreams, his desires would never be fulfilled…

Why didn't realize that Heero would never be interested in him since he already had someone else?

###################

Wufei had reached the fifty-fifth reason why he should not have to kill his officers. Unfortunately he had to repeat reason number twelve; the one with the wife and children about twenty-seven times. It amazed him how approximately twenty-five trained officers could miss something so simple as a camera.

"Okay, so you know where it is…right?"

"Well yes…sir. We do know where it is, but…"

"But…"

"But we don't really know…"

"HOW DA HELL-"

The officer flinched as Wufei's face turned red. It would have been funny, except they all knew that the red was a precursor to a tanned hue, which usually meant a 100-day training session in Antarctica.

"Well…um…we know that the camera didn't leave the premises…"

"And how so?"

The agents looked at each other desperately, before the youngest flipped a switch on the control board. A screen materialized in front of them and the image jumped across its surface. There was a kaleidoscope of lights but after a second the image settled, only to jump again. As Wufei watched the image shift, he felt a sense of vertigo and his mind subconsciously nudged at a remembered experience.

"They're…throwing…the camera…around?"

There was silence.

"Yes, sir…um… That's what we just figured. We were trying to figure out where this is happening. We haven't been able to focus on any of the uniforms with the speed of the throw but hopefully-"

Wufei just got up and walked out of the room. The agents froze in terror, unsure of what had just happened and what the hell they were supposed to do.

"WELL, aren't you going to join me?"

Twenty-five bodies snapped in panicked attention before scuttling out the room. No-one looked up as Wufei rounded the corner and stepped into the bright lights of the corridor that led to the party.

But everyone did see the beginnings of a lovely tan on his cheeks.

##################

Daisuke knew he had a chance. When Duo called them over, he knew that he could win over the young boy. He was even more certain now…especially as he had finally met his competition. Who would have thought that the famed 01 Pilot was his adversary? He smiled knowingly as he remembered the look on Yuy's face when they first noticed each other. He had a funny feeling that this was the first time the young man ever had to face someone who was prepared to fight him tooth and nail for something he wanted.

Good, Daisuke was quite happy to teach him.

"So Duo, I take it you have plans for your vacation, right?"

Duo seemed a little distracted as he jumped when Daisuke spoke.

"Oh…um yeah. I'm going to see a friend of mines. She lives on L2."

"Oh, Hilde? I haven't heard from her in a while. How is she?"

Heero smirked at Daisuke's shocked expression and Duo's surprised one.

"Yeah…she's okay. Ian says she officially on bed rest now, since it's triplets. They set the delivery date for next month."

"Really? And when is that?" Duo's eyes swung back to Daisuke.

"Oh, the tenth of July. By that time it should be about twenty nine week gestation period."

"Oh, are there problems."

"Oh, no. It's just that having a multiple birth is putting a lot of pressure on her body. They want her to be as rested as possible to give her body a chance to support the development of the babies."

"Oh, so she had gone into pre-mature labour last month."

Duo blinked, "Yeah, how did you-"

"You were telling me about it. When I asked about your need to take emergency leave. Remember I said I would cover for you."

"You…did? Thanks! Sorry if I didn't notice."

Heero merely nodded his head and smiled. Daisuke spoke up.

"So you're going to spend your entire six weeks there?"

"Well no. I really had no plans. Jesse and Luc were inviting me to a heavy metal concert up state. It sounded pretty good."

"Yes …I heard about that. Tickets are really hard to find. They must have pre-ordered theirs."

"Yes, I was planning to attend."

"Whoa Heero, ya serious? I thought ya hated the music."

"I hated it when you played it too loud. But the music was good. Ogawa's right, the tickets are very hard to come by."

"Man, that's too bad… Well anywho, I 'm considering their offer."

"Oh really."

The temperature drooped as both men recognized the importance of what Duo said, even if he didn't understand it. Both knew Jesse and Luc a bit; working with the Preventers allowed you to be in contact with almost every agent on some level or another. Jesse Diablo and Luc Waterway were competent agents in their own right and no one had anything bad to say about their relationship; professional and personal.

But in the eyes of these two suitors they were dead. Daisuke and Heero knew what they were trying to do, knew what plans they had for Duo. The men were very open about their relationship but the idea that they would include him in their little…

Subconsciously they joined forces.

"You know I heard that a big storm was heading that way."

"Yeah, I know, but it's a rock concert. No self-respecting rocker would be put off by a little rain."

Heero snorted, "True Ogawa. Though at your age you need to be careful, yes?"

Daisuke just glared.

"I'm just saying. The venue is a valley that has little to no drainage. With this storm the place is going to become a lake."

"Oh shit! I didn't think about that! Yo Jesse, did you know ya concert is happening in a storm?"

The young man with the red hair looked confused.

"Whoa?! Run that by me again?"

"Dude, the storm. Daisuke was just telling me about it. Said that Corner's Valley's like a lake waitin' ta happen."

Both men watched as Diablo's face folded into impartiality. His eyes scanned their faces for a brief moment before focusing on Duo's face.

"Oh really, well If da storm is comin' in I won't be too worried. I heard they were trying to install a temp drainage system. Besides I think the organizers keepin' the crowd down for this concert."

"But there was warning bulletin concerning a new professional scalping and forgery ring. They mentioned the concert you and Waterway are planning to attend as one of the targets."

Diablo stared at Heero for a nano-second and Heero reveled in the animosity that brewed there. Then taking a swing of his beer, he began to turn back to Waterway.

"Well, I figure they would want to do that. That's why we bought our tickets from the promotion company. Still, Yuy, I will take your advice. If this group is something to concern the Preventers, maybe it might be prudent to check."

"You do that."

######################

Diablo wanted to swear, loudly and badly. He wanted to cuss everyone within a five-meter radius, then take a wet towel, knot it and whip everyone else. Then he wanted to grab Maxwell, drag his boyfriend back to their apartment, then spend the rest of their vacation brainwashing Duo into accepting their proposal. And why? Just so that he could watch the knowing look on both Yuy and Ogawa's faces bleed out.

They weren't smirking; they were too busy keeping their faces blank and their eyes on each other. However there was a certain confidence in them that always use to annoy him on a superficial level. Both men, whether on missions or off-duty, always walked with a grace that told you they had the means and the right to destroy lesser mortals. Waterway told him once that both men (yes men; Yuy was more man than most people) were accustomed to ruling efficiently and brutally, and you had to remind yourself that you weren't the enemy but a fellow officer. Still Diablo just wanted to smash his beer bottle into their faces.

Just so that they could move away from –

"Jesse, you're growling again."

"What? Uh…no I'm not. You're-"

"You're growling."

Diablo looked into Waterway's eyes …and let out the breath he was holding.

"I know…I know…it just…"

"Jesse, he isn't our boyfriend…"

"Yet!"

Waterway rolled his eyes.

"Jesse, I don't think we have a chance right now."

"What?! Ya givin' up already? I don't believe ya! Look at them! Dominatin' Duo like he some piece of meat! Not givin' him an' anyone a chance-"

"Um…Duo hasn't shown any-"

"Because those two bastards are hogging him! I thought you wanted this!"

Waterway did want this; he was the one who introduced the idea. However as he looked on he knew that as much as Duo was tempted, he was long taken by someone else. And quite honestly that was a fight neither he nor Diablo could win.

"Jesse what did we agree to?"

Diablo opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Jesse, one thing we both agreed was that we were not going to push ourselves on others. That was the golden rule. You want to break that now?"

Diablo began sulking.

"If you won't say it I will. I don't think Duo would be comfortable in a threesome."

"But you don't know-"

"Jesse. Look at him."

"I…I don't want to…"

"Jesse…"

"Luc, it's…it's not…"

"Alright let me put it another way. What if Duo was only interested in you, not me? If he asked you to choose between me and him, would you?"

Diablo looked at Waterway just smiling at him and he thought of all the things that he liked about Duo Maxwell. He loved his hair, the way he smelled, the way he carried himself; it was as if Duo was the embodiment of all things perfect. Just like…

Diablo looked at his beer bottle.

"Oi, ole' man! Stop being an ass and get me another beer. Ya senile sentimental ole' goat."

"Whatever smartass."

He refused to acknowledge Waterway's knowing smile.

#####################

Anna was feeling twitchy. That was the only way she could explain it. If she was out in the fields, it meant that things were about to get uncomfortable very quickly. If she was on the base, it meant that someone was stupid enough to piss off her boss and everyone was about to pay in a double shift sort of way. But, even with her favorite beer freezing the skin on her palm, she had the sudden urge to find her husband and leave.

As she started back to where she left him, she wondered if his grouchy attitude was more a reflection of the strain he and his comrades were under. Granted life sucked for them at the moment but at least the world didn't blame them for the shit that has been happening. Maybe it was a good thing that he had a month's leave. Maybe he would come down from that dangerous high she had been sensing for the last month.

Anna looked around and realized she hadn't moved. Shaking her head she set off, not bothering to check the direction she was walking.

She just wanted to find her husband.

#######################

It took all of five minutes for Ellis Anderson to recognize that his crush would always remain a crush. It then took him five seconds to accept this fact. And he moved on, it was that simple. Things were very simple for him and he liked it that way.

So it didn't surprise him that what was happening in front of him was a big steaming rancid pile of complicated. On one hand there was Yuy and Ogawa, two men who wanted Maxwell desperately; on the other side was Diablo and Waterway who wanted the same and it seems had a more coherent plan of attack. But they didn't seem very focus right now. It was as if the decided to wait for something. And there was Duo, who had no idea about what was going on around him and quite honestly didn't care. His eyes were only for one person.

Okay, so it wasn't that complicated, but the fallout from this situation was getting more complicated. And Ellis knew that it wasn't going to be a simple as Maxwell choosing one and everyone shaking hands with the victor. And he wasn't known for being well coordinated in a fight.

Suddenly Diablo and Waterway began to back off. They didn't give any vocal indication; as a matter of fact they were still neck deep in whatever conversation that was going on. But as Ellis watched, each man seemed to exhale; their bodies settled into a finality that he only saw in fugitives at the end of a manhunt. They had surrendered. They recognized something, a sign, a word and had given up.

And the competition recognized it. Already Yuy and Ogawa had begun to subtly circle Maxwell, drawing him into their space yet eyeing each other with malevolent intent.

The situation just got worse.

#####################

It took them five minutes to locate Relena, but forty-five minutes to get to her. Alcohol had made many belligerent and both Trowa and Quatre found themselves resorting to elbow shoving to get through the crowd of Councilors, Army and Preventers high officials. Relena leaning against the grand piano, smiling in pained pleasantness as Commander Headley bragged about his past prowls, each achievement raining on her face like the spittle that shot out of his mouth.

Surprisingly Relena seemed very sober from their vantage point. Trowa could see her eyes frantically searching for any excuse to end the conversation. They danced in rapture as the two men approached.

"Miss. Peacecraft. Can I have a word with you please?"

Commander Headley, who in his drunken state was certain he had swept the young Peacecraft of her feet, was not amused that his final symbolic tug to the marriage bed was interrupted.

"Mr. Barton, do…do…do…do you not see that the young lady and I are…are…are discussing matters of security? We don't…don't…don't have time for rabble-"

Trowa just stared.

"Actually, I asked him to report to me! Commander, if you will excuse me for a moment?"

But the Commander didn't want to be dismissed.

"Really, I don't understand…why…why… why you rely on riff raff like him. What you need is strong men committed to order … and …and …good breeding. Not rebel riff raff!"

Trowa, Quatre and Relena froze mid-stride, but for totally different reason.

For Relena, it was the knowledge that Headley was stupid enough to insult the one group of people who were responsible for his position. A small voice pointed out that technically she was also one of the riff raffs. She said a small prayer of thanks Heero wasn't anywhere-

Trowa could not believe that fat bastard said that. He could not have been that stupid-Even as his face settled into apathy, cold pragmatism bled into his eyes. He remembered many instances this man was so easy to kill-

Quatre felt hollow; a shell of himself filled with the roar of a thousand scorpions in a stinging frenzy. He could feel a heat of rage just hanging over the oblivious idiot. He could feel hidden bodies just waiting, and Trowa…Trowa-

"Sir," Relena began slowly, "you and your squadron have been working hard for this conference, right?"

"Well…that's…true…true…"

"So why be concerned. The Preventers are here to ensure that you have the opportunity to relax, sir. I have complete confidence in them…unless of course you have reason to question my decision."

Quatre cheered silently as the underpants of Headley's self-preservation bunched uncomfortably with his dress pants of arrogance.

"No…no…no…I…I…I didn't…mean…"

"Good, so why don't you relax. This wouldn't take long. And I really would like to hear the end of that story."

And with a dazzling smile she swept Trowa and Quatre into the crowd.

"Relena, you scare me sometimes."

"Not as much as Trowa can. Trowa? Trowa! You can hunt him later! What is it?"

They watched as Trowa shook himself out of his berserker stupor.

"Um…we…um came to ask you…"

"We came to ask you if Heero was with you back there?"

"No, I took him off duty about an hour ago."

"Where did you send him?"

"Quatre, why are you two panicking so much? He hasn't started a fight, has he?"

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other carefully. Relena felt sobriety rush to her skull like a gunshot.

"What happened?"

Trowa opened his mouth.

Quatre looked on while Trowa whispered the entire problem in her ear. He saw as her face went from uncertainty to shock. But her emotions told the real story. He could feel waves of absolute terror coming off of her, but underneath it all was a sensation which really scared him; absolute resignation.

Trowa finished his report and looked at Relena cautiously.

"Relena?"

"Yes?"

The crowd buzzed around them.

"So what do you want us to do?"

Relena kept staring.

"Relena?"

She looked at them. Quatre looked uncertain.

"You have a plan? Some idea what we can do because there's-"

"Not a blessed idea."

"Oh…"

################

In the crowd that night, an animal was stalking. It (he) searched for its…mate wife…wife…amongst the bodies of potential prey…comrades, remember they're your comrades, friend…yeah... The veil of civility was a mere scrap of cloth now and as it greeted others it could smell the threat…friends…comrades...and knew it had to stake its (his) claim…soon. (NOW!)

It let its eyes scan the crowd, well a much as it could scan since it was a bit…short. It realized that it was in Preventers territory and for a moment it allowed itself a snarl of disgust. If not for his mate, he would have personally eradicated the little brats. Everyone hated how they just moved in like they owned the place. But now it was not his concern. His main prerogative was to find his…wife and leave…

He saw a wisp of black hair flutter through the crowd in front of him and a almost inconspicuous scent danced over his nostrils.

She was close. Its eyes grew focus as it moved off in the direction of the scent.

#################

The music was pumping, thorough the walls and the floor. The chandelier shook to the rhythm of a trance-beat that the entire party felt compelled to follow

Both Daisuke and Heero could feel the pulse of the music under their skin and it fuelled their own personal, hormone-induced visions of a happily accommodating Duo. Each envisioned Duo whispering his name with adore as they lay on the beach or sofa of their choice. Each saw in his mind's eye the dates they would go on, the quiet dinners at home, and the trips they would take. Each saw time passing and dared to dream of a future filled with Duoness.

All they needed to do was get rid of the other.

"Duo I'd like to apologize about just now. I didn't know you were looking forward to the concert."

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke. I really didn't make up my mind about it. I figured since they were nice guys, it wouldn't have been so bad."

"Oh…well that's…fortunate." Daisuke tried not to smirk.

"So you don't know them that well."

"Well, I won't say that I don't know them. They worked with me for a couple of cases. Come on Heero you should remember them from that Forester case a month ago. They are some pretty stand up guys."

"Oh, yes I remember. They were quite efficient."

"Actually, I'm quite curious about them. Weren't they on opposite sides of the last war?"

"The one with Mariemaia?"

"Yes…I believe so."

"You're right. They met when Mariemaia's army surrendered into Preventers custody. Diablo was seventeen, and since he was a minor…"

"He could not be charged as a consenting adult."

"Yeah Heero, that law Relena passed really saved a lot of people."

Daisuke and Heero looked at each other and Duo carefully. They both tried not to think where their Duo would be without that particular ordinance.

"Anywho, because of the whole minor thing, Diablo needed to be put under 'secured supervision'. The powers that be decided that Agent Waterway was the perfect solution."

"And I take it that it worked out well?"

"Um, if you consider the eighteen trips to the hospital 'working it out'."

Both Daisuke and Heero's eyes rose.

"Yeah, they spent most of the time fighting. Diablo always joked that he's forever ashamed that a skinny old man beat him. Sometimes I wonder though…"

"Wonder what?"

Duo looked at Heero and Daisuke for a moment and his heart clenched in pain.

"As much as they tried to kill each other…as much as they caused each other pain, they found each other. I mean they are totally committed. It makes you wonder…"

Suddenly Diablo interrupted.

"Hey guys someone just brought in a fifty cases of beer. The good stuff this time! Any takers?"

"Jesse, you're not taking any."

Diablo pouted as Waterway came up from behind, "But whyyyyyyyy?"

"Because idiot you already have ten beers. That's way over your limit. I want you coherent for the next three weeks."

"But I thought you said you wanted me incoherent for the next three weeks."

"And preferably horizontal, but not over a toilet."

"Oh like the last time you drank beer."

The three men watched as Diablo and Waterway traded insults, the promise of free beer long forgotten. Heero and Daisuke could see what Duo was talking about. The men looked radically different from each other, Waterway towered over his younger lover like an elder brother. They were not known for being demonstrative of their relationship. Waterway sometimes was Diablo's superior depending on the situation. But one always got the feeling that there was something more to their relationship that workplace camaraderie. Diablo's insults always seem to have a soften edge to it. Waterway's gruff demeanor blanketed a concern that made the coldest person feel a pang of jealousy. They were, in essence truly into each other, and so confident that they didn't have to follow the rules of establishing their relationship.

Soon the insults became raunchy so Duo decided to end it before they began to expound on Waterway's manhood.

"Don't worry. As a matter of fact I think I'm going to cut myself off too. What about you guys?"

Daisuke and Heero glanced at each other.

"Well I don't drink that much so it's no loss," Daisuke began but was savagely interrupted by Heero. "I don't drink. Actually this the first time I've ever drank beer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Heero." Duo smiled, "So how was it."

"It was…alright. But I think beer is always better enjoyed in good company."

Heero's smile was small but Duo's heart fluttered at the genuine warmth that radiated from his eyes. But then his mind replayed Heero's words and his body turned cold.

Risking a glimpse at Daisuke, he saw the man look at Heero with an unreadable stare.

Duo knew he didn't have a chance.

Diablo didn't look too disappointed. As a matter of fact, he didn't seem to care.

"Oh okay. Well better get back to Luc. The alcohol's beginning to affect his reasoning."

"I heard that asswipe!"

"Ya was meant ta! Ya jackass!"

The still-arguing couple disappeared into the crowd.

Daisuke and Heero just raised an eyebrow in amusement, but Duo's face ha a strange mixture of frustration and wistfulness.

"That is what I want."

"What?"

"Pardon?"

Both men turned their heads to Duo but he didn't even notice.

"That sense of comfort, that peace. That feeling that I can trust anyone with that part of myself. Sometimes I get real jealous of Luc and Jesse. I wonder sometimes…"

Ogawa leaned in closer, "What is it? What do you wonder?"

Duo head swung at Daisuke's voice. For an instant a pain danced across his face, but years of conditioning shoved it behind a small smile.

"I wonder when it would be my turn."

"Maybe someone is just waiting for you," Heero's voice was as solemn as his gaze,

"They are waiting for the moment when you would finally recognize them."

Duo snorted in disgust, "Well whatever. I'm getting tired of waiting. If they can't make up their minds, I will."

And suddenly he could no longer stand the conversation he had started. Making up an excuse that sounded half-baked even by his standards, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving two equally confused suitors in his wake.

Silence, or as much silence as a party had, reigned between the two men. Then they remembered who the other person was.

"So, Yuy, now that we know where he stands, where do you stand?"

Heero's stare turned ice.

"My intentions are perfectly clear. What I'm concerned about is your intent."

"Oh Yuy I didn't know you cared. Now if you were Maxwell's paramour I would be scared."

"And you are?"

Daisuke smirked in confidence.

"Let's just say, I have a better chance that you will ever have. Tell me, how long do you think Duo's been waiting?"

Heero could feel the growl building at the back of his throat.

#################

It was amazing how the fear of Chang would sober up anyone deep in the dregs of drunkenness. This was the case with an unfortunate cadet. One minute he was taking his turn to see if he could toss the mounted camera without 'compromising' it, next he was staring into the glaring globs of one highly annoyed captain.

"I hope you and your friends get a good night's rest tonight. Because come tomorrow all of you will be taking Basic Equipment Maintenance 1265 for the next week!"

"Ye-yes sir." The young man tried desperately not to faint.

Captain smiled, though his eyes remained cold, "Good, now-"

A beer bottle mashed with such a force into the pillar above Wufei that not much was left to fall unto the ground. Everyone, including Wufei, looked at the little bits of glass on the ballroom floor.

#################

If Duo had turned his head he would have been very reluctant to leave Daisuke and Heero alone. As it was people around them were slowly backing off from the seemingly innocent but escalating argument. Both men didn't seem to notice.

"He's not yours and he will never be yours."

"Oh, Captain Yuy, getting straight to the point! Excellent. I thought this was going to be one of your mind games."

"This coming from a man who waits for others to fuck up before picking at their carcass."

"Ouch, aren't we getting snarky!"

"Whatever, he's mine. And you're not going to succeed."

Daisuke folded his arms and smiled with a satisfaction suited only to one who has already gotten what they wanted.

"Oh really Yuy and what makes you think that he's yours?"

"He said so himself. I asked him and he said yes."

"In your fantasy world or during one of your infamous concussions?"

"He agreed damnit!"

Heero could feel the rage sear his skin as Daisuke's disgusted glare bored into his skull. Both men didn't even bother to acknowledge the crowd around them.

"Well if you are so committed to your 'relationship', you have a hell of a way of showing it!"

"What do you mean…"

"Oh you don't remember. Let me refresh your memory. You didn't seem too concern when Maytower was making moves on your boyfriend!"

Heero grew still.

"If I do recall, I saw more interest out of Chang than I saw out of you! You were too busy guarding the Peacecraft girl. If Duo is supposed to mean something to you, hell shouldn't have stopped you from dealing with Maytower!"

By this point Daisuke was snarling, his eyes blazed in anger. No longer was he interested in proving his superiority of Yuy. He knew he was better and that this little brat didn't deserve anything.

"Yuy, do you know what your problem is? You just think that you're better than everyone around you! Just because you flew a Gundam you think you own everything and anyone. Well, you don't! I am going to take great pleasure in taking Duo away from you…wait a minute I just made a mistake. How can I take someone who isn't even yours?"

"Duo is MINE!"

"Really," Daisuke smiled smugly "let's ask Duo, oh wait you can't"

He never saw the first punch.

####################

"What in the gods name-"

Then they heard the fight. It was a wall of sound rising to a crescendo as it approached Wufei and his crew. Soon they could distinguish voices, the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the cheers of men and women enjoying a good fight.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Wufei staggered into the thick crowd. His officers weren't stupid enough not to follow.

####################

Duo had to get away. He knew if he stayed one more second he was going to embarrass himself by bursting into tears. For a brief moment he wondered if maybe Dorothy was right and that he was meant to be a woman. Maybe he would feel a lot more comfortable with these…upheavals.

His ears heard the sound and his mind recognized the noises before he even turned around. Already the pathway he had taken through the crowd to the bar had been swallowed by the mass of humanity who always enjoyed a good fight. Duo wondered superficially who would be so stupid as to start a fight but already his body knew the answer.

"Man, look at Yuy wail on Ogawa!"

"Dude, what the fuck brought that on?"

"Don't know, but I think Yuy just broke something."

Duo stopped in shock, his body refusing to believe that Heero would lose control. Then he remembered who Heero was.

"Oi, jack-asses let me through!"

###################

It was like two lions roaring for dominance and anyone with any sense of self-preservation knew the call. Instinctively the crowd around them turned to the source, even as bodies backed away from the brawl. The two Asian men didn't care. Theirs was a fight of eradication; their sole purpose was to remove the other from what they considered theirs.

Heero took advantage of his first strike, following up his punch into Daisuke's nose with one straight into his gullet. He then took his elbow and began to ram it into the side of Daisuke's neck, taking an almost euphoric pleasure in watching his opponent's neck snap with each strike. But Daisuke had recovered enough to kick out at Heero's left ankle. The pain was inconsequential, but the action distracted Heero enough to allow Daisuke two swift upper-cuts to his gut followed by a body hurl against the balcony. Daisuke snarled, satisfied when Heero's body bounced off the railings.

Heero jumped up quickly, his bloodlust gone far beyond the pain. He watched as Daisuke took a moment shove his broken nose back into place before wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly Daisuke looked up and smiled when he saw Heero looking at him.

"See you're not the only one who can do it."

Heero charged.

###############

Relena was never cut out to be an agent. She could now admit that without shame. In the time it took her to reach the centre of the ballroom, both Trowa and Quatre had to backtrack seven times just to ensure she knew where they were. The men moved like hummingbirds, their bodies hovering in space before disappearing in the great expanse of the crowd. Relena, for the umpteenth time, marveled that she and the Alliance had survived that long with boys like these in the world.

"Relena, are you okay? Are we moving too fast?"

"Yes Quatre, but I keep reminding myself that I'm working with masters of wallflowerism."

Trowa just blinked, but Quatre had the decency to blush.

"Guys," Relena continued, "this isn't working. I can't keep up and quite honestly I'm not going to. So, go ahead and get to Heero. Hopefully nothing has happened as yet…I desperately hope so!"

Trowa spoke up, "What about you?"

"I'll figure out something…where the hell is Chang when you need him?"

"Woman, what is your problem now!?"

Relena, Trowa and Quatre looked on in awe as Wufei appeared, his mere aura parting the sea of oblivious partygoers.

"Makes you wonder what the exodus would have been like if he was in charge."

"Probably over before it began."

"True."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing…nothing at all. Wait a minute, why are you walking around with backup?"

Wufei looked at his squad.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Barton, there's a bloody fight starting on the balcony."

Relena's eyes opened wide.

"But how did you-"

Suddenly they noticed how…less noisy the place was. Granted people were still speaking the language of a large drunk mob, but even Relena could hear the conversations becoming controlled, as if the speaker were timing their responses to a far off disturbance.

Quatre looked around

"Do you think?"

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Definitely, since Miss. Matchmaker here set the scene."

"Chang, fuck off!"

"Relena!"

"Seriously Quatre, if he opens his mouth one more time about that night I will show him the many uses for a damn stiletto!"

Trowa watched around for a second, then began to speak.

"Chang, secure Relena. Quatre and I will go and retrieve Duo and Heero. It is probably nothing but I would feel better if they aren't here."

Quatre looked on as both Relena and Wufei muttered under their breaths.

"Fine. Report anything suspicious. Remember, I have an entire squad at my disposal. Well, Miss Peacecraft, if you will come with me."

"Whatever." And with a parting snort she took Wufei's hand and allowed herself to be led away.

The two boys looked at the area where their friends disappeared.

"Trowa, I wonder…"

"Pardon me?"

"Um…nothing…let's go"

Like ghosts they disappeared.

#################

Duo fought hard to get back to where he was earlier, the crowd had become as thick as a woven mat. Twice he had to stop to let someone pass him and once he shoved someone out of his way. Thankfully he was long gone before it had become a new fight. Finally he made it to the brawl and as he emerged he immediately tried to head for the two combatants. Six muscular arms bodily picked him up and pulled him back.

"What da fuck! Let me-"

"Duo, NO! Don't go out there!"

Duo turned around to see Ellis, Jesse and Luc staring at him.

"What da hell, guys! Shouldn't we be stopping them?"

"Dude, you more than anyone should know whose fighting! Look at them!"

Duo turned around just in time to see Daisuke ram Heero into one of the pillars. Daisuke got only one chance to pound his knee into Heero's spleen, before Heero caught it, twisted it and shoved Daisuke off of him. The older man fell awkwardly to the ground but Heero didn't bother to wait as he immediately dove on him, using his fist like battering rams. Duo could see that the balcony already suffered from the rigors of this brawl.

"Still we have to stop them. Une is going to flay our asses if this gets worse."

Waterway cringed, "Aw HELL... Duo, grab Heero, I know you can probably do it. Jesse and me are gonna grab Daisuke. "

Jesse watched as Daisuke flipped Heero unto his back and tried to slam his skull into the concrete floor. Unfortunately Heero couldn't cooperate, as he was too busy choking Daisuke with all his might. The fact that Daisuke's face was turning red proved that it was working.

"Amazing, this entire thing started because they want the same thing."

Ellis' voice was soft in a sea of jeers and cheers, but the three men's head swung around in disbelief.

"What?"

"Come on Jesse, even you and Luc wanted the same thing. Hell, even I wanted it to a

lesser extent."

"Ellis, what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about you."

Duo eyes opened wide. Luc had to be joking.

"Luc isn't joking."

"Jesse?"

Ellis decided to take over the conversation.

"Duo, one of the things I like about you is the fact you are so innocent with your emotions. If you like someone, you like them unconditionally, without vice. If you don't like someone, you at least try to work with them. You don't hold on the vendettas. And people are drawn to that, some more than others. Especially since that same innocence makes you so oblivious to what's happening around you"

"But ain't Heero and Daisuke together? Not that I would deny them their happiness but-"

"Do they look like they are together?"

Daisuke realizing that oxygen was more important than instant victory tried to pry Heero's hands off his throat. This gave Heero enough momentum to fling the older man over his body and right into one of the standing pillars. Both men groggily scrabbled to their feet, and then charged each other again.

"Okay, I guess not…But what does that have to do with-"

"Heero and Daisuke want you more."

The men looked on as the fight escalated. Heero and Daisuke were feeling the wear of their brawl though both men were reluctant to admit it. The fight had degenerated into a punching contest and it was a bloody, bone-crunching tie. But Duo's mind was still at a loss at what to do. Here was an idea so alien to its systemic pathways that it tried everything to deal with it.

"You know what, fuck this! Let's just stop this shit. Then we'll talk about this rampant hormone demonstration."

And with that the agents rushed into the fray.

#################

Anna was panicking. She had finally made it back to where she left her husband and in simple terms, he…wasn't…there. Under normal circumstances it would probably mean that he went to the men's room but the twitchiness she felt earlier had morphed into a full-blown tremor. The beer was long abandoned and sobriety was now a permanent resident in her skull.

"Yo, Anna!"

Anna turned, only to see one of Marcus' friends. Some guy he was talking to when she left.

"Dave, have you seen Marcus?"

"Actually that's why I came to talk to you. He looked real pissed. I'm not too sure what's going on but I think you better find him."

"Shit! That bad! Do you remember where he went?"

"Don't know, but Anna…he looked well you know…like he did when Alex tried to make moves on you last year."

The tremor increased in ferocity.

"Understood. Thanks man."

"Good luck, kid."

Anna tried to not run into the crowd.

#####################

Duo and the others made back into the fray and discovered just how tough it was to break up a fight. Heero and Daisuke were so bent on killing each other that they were quite happy with using anyone to do so. Duo was able to avoid all their attempts, but Jesse and the others sported black eyes and bruises from random but well-aimed swings. Still it was a no go in the ending of the fight.

The crowd around them didn't seem to mind at all. They had given up the pretence of mild interest and many of the faceless crowd was yelling for more blood.

"That's it, when this is over, I'm going to kill both of them!"

"Please, they're your superiors. You can't do squat!"

"Yeah, but Waterway can. He's on their level…well sort of…"

"Jesse! Focus! Revenge later!"

The four men rushed into the fray once more. This time everyone had learnt his lesson. Theirs became a dance of dodging and darting; of escaping fists and ducking hands. There were moments of victory; a hand stayed and fist stopped by strong hands, a foot tackled and unbalanced by a determined body. The crowd wasn't cooperating however. All their attempts at ending the fight were undone when anonymous hands and arms foiled their many attempts. Finally Duo had had enough.

"Alright, this is the last time. Everyone when I say go, scream like hell and rush the bastards! Got it?"

"Works for me!"

And with a bloody roar they rushed the two combatants, overwhelmed them and shoved them to the floor.

"Stay on him! Heero, stop fighting ya idiot! Or do you want Une using our spleens as earrings?!"

"Ellis, hold Daisuke's arms down- no, oh God-"

"Da hell! Duo, he's trying to bite my arm!"

"Crap, move ya hand down, Jesse!"

"Damnit, now he has my jacket! Leggo ya mad ass!"

"Um, Luc?"

"Ogawa, I have a lot of respect for you but if you try to dig my eye out one more-oh, for the love of-!"

"Can someone please help here or – Heero, stop that! Or all you _all_ constipated from the beer?!"

Duo voice seemed to seep into the hazed minds of some individuals, tentatively moving their legs into some sort of coherent pattern. Soon there was enough bodies to allow the original four men to get up. With the fight over, many of the fans began to bleed back into the faceless crowd. But Duo knew that Une was going to know what happened on the balcony in the next ten seconds.

Heero had settled down a bit but still the men trying to restrain him moved cautiously. He sat on the ground by himself, just staring as Daisuke, who was still fighting to get off the floor.

Duo grabbed Heero's shirt collar and in a rage dragged his pathetic carcass upward.

"What da fuck's wrong wit ya mad ass! Do you know what shit-"

#######################

He watched and he raged. She was here struggling to get to him in the crowd. He knew that she had to defeat those against him, those that wanted to keep her away from him. Already he could smell their intent. The way they smiled at him while thy blocked his way. How they misled him, pushing his body in the wrong direction, away from what was his. But he was on to them and now he had her scent. And they wouldn't dare…

Suddenly more came. He watched as they swarmed her, taking her down and holding her slight body to the ground. Even as he clawed his way to her, he could see those…things grabbing her arms and legs, touching her, hurting her…

Then when they were finished they walked away.

With his mind screaming for blood, Marcus burst through the last barrier people, ready to grasp his precious prize and reign justice on all those who touched her.

Then he saw it, the longhaired one grabbing his love by her neck. Yelling and screaming at her, shaking her fragile body that had gone through so much.

That was it.

#################

A roar suddenly rose and crashed through the patio windows. Everyone in the ballroom raised their heads in fright as it took advantage of the acoustics of the dome shaped room. Duo, just as surprised as everyone else, didn't see the movement until it was too-

As a fist crashed into Duo's face, he dimly marveled at how unpracticed his reflexes were, and how much he out of shape. His last thought before the back of his skull met cold marble, was that the resulting concussion was going to be a bitch and that Relena was going to kill them all.

###############

It was almost instantaneous. The moment Marcus' fist connected with the young man's face, a spell burst and crumbled into nothing. Suddenly he noticed things. He noticed how quiet the hall got and how much attention he was getting. He also noticed the strange growling to his left, starting off like a whisper then growing in ferocity. His eyes and ears automatically searched for the source, even as his sub-conscious screamed in warning and frantically scrabbled amongst his brain folds looking for an escape. Laughing to himself in panic, the image of a mini-him running around in fright, he finally found the source only to see…four men and his wife…who was not his wife…staring at him in cold calculating silence. His mini-self, realizing that Marcus was completely useless, took over aggressively manipulating nerve endings to muscle movement.

But it was too late.

As his face, was swallowed by bodies and fists, Marcus wondered how long he was going to be in the dog house with his wife.


End file.
